


When Dragons and Stars Fall

by cercatrova



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cercatrova/pseuds/cercatrova
Summary: When Dragons and Stars fall in love with wolfmaids.(A drabble series dedicated to Arthur/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Lyanna, Edric/Arya and Aegon VI/Arya pairings.)





	1. Teasing the Sword of the Morning

**Arthur/Lyanna**

 

Throughout their journey towards Dorne, Lyanna Stark is often struck by boredom, and so she finds herself teasing Ser Arthur Dayne, in any means necessary, to past the time.

.

“I wonder…will I be the first lady to have ask this of you, Ser?” Lyanna inquires, giving the Sword of the Morning a mischievous smile as she saunters towards him with a purpose.

To his credit, the Knight does not bolt away from her presence, but instead remains standing there out of curiosity.

“Ask me what, my lady?” Ser Arthur queries, appearing puzzled as Lyanna halts right in front of him.

“To examine your most valuable possession,” She says innocently.

Then, she uses her left hand to distract him from her true intent and rubs her hand against his chiseled chest. However, in the same moment, she uses her right hand to reach out over the man’s shoulder and wrap her hand around the hilt of his sword, which is strap on his back.

Their eyes meet as she does this and Lyanna sees how the knight seems to freeze at her boldness.

“So,” Lyanna begins in a low tone while she slowly and carefully draws out Dawn from its sheathe. “Am I the first?”

“The first what?” the Sword of the Morning echoes almost absently while his dark purple eyes remain intent upon her face.

“The first to ever touch your sword like this?” Lyanna drawls after completely unsheathing Dawn from its scabbard.

As the man finally realizes what she has done, Lyanna watches in amusement when the Sword of the Morning turns red as a tomato as he beheld her holding Dawn in her hand.

“I take that I am your first.” She teases, grinning up at Ser Arthur Dayne in triumph.

At her words, the deadliest knight of the Kingsguard blushes all the more and Lyanna can’t help but laugh at the endearing sight and makes a mental note to tease him again if she ever gets the chance.

 


	2. The Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what-if situation wherein Edric Dayne follows Arya Stark to Braavos and becomes a Faceless Man. (this is a drabble from my upcoming story 'The Faceless')

**Edric/Arya**

"You may begin," the Kindly man says.

Edric hasn't even raise his staff when Arya lunges towards him. Arya whirls her own staff with the intent of hitting Edric in the head, but the other boy duck in time and brings his staff out in the same moment to aim for Arya's open side - her belly. 

She responds instinctively and twists her hips sideways. Arya feels Edric's staff graze against her clothes but otherwise she is unharm.

"Good one," She tells him, grinning. "But you are too slow." She says and brings her staff out to snap against Edric's left knee.

At once, the other boy stumbles back. And as Arya scents her adversary about to lose, she immediately goes to end the brief fight.

Whirling her staff about her, she builds momentum before she swiftly crouches low and sweep her staff beneath Edric's legs.

Without preamble, Edric Dayne fell on his butt. The boy let out a painful yelp and Arya laughs at her friend. 

"You did well," came the Kindly man's remark and Arya turns to the man. "As can be expected if you faced such an opponent with untested skills." 

She bristles slightly at that, but decides to shrug it off.

Arya shifts her attention to the boy on the ground and extends her hand towards Edric.

"The staff is not a weapon that I would choose." Edrics tells her as much while Arya helps him up to his feet. "It's not the same as wielding a sword."

"If you had your sword with you instead of a staff, I'm certain you would have defeated me." Arya says to him, knowing that the other boy is a better swordsman than she is.

Edric simply gives her a small smile, appearing flattered at Arya's comment.

 


	3. Taken by the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Dragon has her up against the wall

**Rhaegar/Lyanna**

"Rhaegar." She whimpers, "Please..."

"Please what, Lyanna?" Rhaegar asks, teasing her folds with his questing fingers while he contorts his body to suckle at her nipple. "What do you want me to do?"

Lyanna writhes in his arm, gasping for breath as exquisite bliss zipped straight right through her core and simmers heatedly beneath her belly.

"Please take me now." She begs shamelessly, clawing at his back as his thumb rolls over her little bud of pleasure before he slides one finger inside her.

A gasp instantly tore from Lyanna's lips as she felt him there. Her hips bucking in desperation as his tongue and his thumb graze over her most sensitive of places.

"I want you please, Rhaegar." She hitches her leg up, trying to wrap her leg around him and wanting to feel him inside her already.

"If you insist, my little wolf." Lyanna heard her lover say, and without warning, Rhaegar propelled her up against the wall and pressed her against him, naked and bare, and the head of his manhood carefully prying her open.

Her breathing came out harsh and haltingly as she moves her hips down, forcing him a little deeper into her.

"Rhaegar," She moans out loud at the sensation of being slowly stretch by him. Her inner muscles fluttering at the pleasant invasion. Lyanna wants to take all of him until she does not know where she ends and he begins.


End file.
